At the Beginning
by bsloths
Summary: Casey and Derek are stuck in the Friend Zone. What happens when she's ready to leave London behind, and Derek realizes he can't live without her? Dasey, of course. Flangsty three-shot.
1. When the World Stops Turning

This plot bunny has been hopping around my head for a while, so here goes. It's going to end up being a three-shot.

I was inspired by BostonChick06's video for "At the Beginning" on YouTube; it is such a Dasey song, and I love the video (Go watch it!). And Piper17 made another great one using mostly Season 3 clips. (Go watch that one, too!)

Thanks to Allie for the beta.

Enjoy! And review, please!

--Brandi

Disclaimer: I own the Anastasia DVD, and the Anastasia soundtrack, but no Life with Derek. Because apparently, Life with Derek is not for sale. At least, it wasn't on craigslist this morning.

----------

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing…at the beginning with you._

----------

**Chapter 1: I'll Be There When the World Stops Turning**

Sam struggled to support Derek, who was having difficulty standing. "Take me to her."

"D, you really shouldn't be talking to Casey right now," Sam groaned.

"I said, take me!" Derek commanded, slightly slurring his words.

Sam sighed. "Alright, but just because I know you're not going to let up. But promise me you won't say something stupid."

"Yeah, whatever, Sammy," Derek replied distractedly, peering through Emily's crowded backyard for his stepsister.

_Derek had never had a problem holding his liquor, but tonight, the night of their high school graduation, Derek had thrown caution to the wind and downed every alcoholic beverage he could get his hands on. Anything to forget. To numb the pain. Because Casey, his Casey, was leaving him in just a few short months to start her new life. Without him._

_She'd been ecstatic when she'd gotten the acceptance letter from Yale, and while Derek had feigned his approval, inside it had killed him to tell her that he was excited for her. Because he knew then. If he had told her his feelings for her, she wouldn't have stayed. It wouldn't have mattered—he'd waited too long. They'd spent half of junior year and all of senior year developing their already close bond; they were best friends now. But that was it. She dated occasionally; he went out with random girls to forget her for a night. Not even a night. An hour or two. _

_He'd wanted to tell her he loved her. He'd tried so many times. But something had always stopped him. It wasn't the stepsibling issue. Not anymore. Screw society, he'd thought. I deserve to be happy. But he thought that maybe the not knowing how she felt was better than the knowing, especially if that knowing involved her slapping him across the face and saying she could never love him like that. He couldn't take that chance._

_Despite his best efforts to enjoy Emily's party, the alcohol had been unable to mask his pain. He still felt like a piece of him was missing—how could he survive knowing Casey wasn't a few footsteps away from him as he slept? Never again standing at the bathroom mirror brushing their teeth together, and never again driving around in the Prince, compromising on music choices and talking about everything and nothing. How do you tell your best friend that you decided you can't live without her? That the thought of her in another country, while you're stuck at the University of Toronto, makes you want to throw things?_

_And he had thrown things. Just not when anyone else was around. He'd cried a bit, too, when he'd first found out she was leaving. But no one could ever know that particular fact. _

_This was it. The end of an era. The prospect of his trip to Spain last year had been different. He'd known he'd be coming back, that things would return to normal. But now they were high school graduates; their lives would never be the same. She'd find some smart Yale guy, get married, and have a few kids, never realizing her soul mate had been right there all along. And Derek would die alone, because he knew that he'd never marry anyone who wasn't Casey. She was it for him. If he couldn't have her, he didn't need anyone else. Better not to settle for second best, and always resent whichever girl he'd picked. _

_That was partly why Derek had been celibate the majority of senior year (Prom didn't count, everyone had sex at prom. And his date was easy). He didn't even want to touch another girl. But he had to go out with a few, to keep up appearances. Casey was none the wiser, of course. Though they were close, as close as friends of the opposite sex can be, they never discussed their dates. Derek because he couldn't suppress his jealousy when she talked about other guys, and Casey because she figured Derek didn't actually hold enough conversations on his dates to have anything interesting to say about them. She was wrong, of course, but Derek let her think what she wanted. Because all _he_ wanted was to make her happy. _

_Sam was sick and tired of it. He'd told him more times than he could count that Derek needed to man up and confess his feelings. But Derek refused to listen. Now Sam was going to Vancouver, Derek and Ralph would be sharing an apartment at UT, and Casey would be in the States. So far away that she could forget Derek completely, if she wanted to. _

_He didn't want to go home for winter and summer breaks, and when they each ended, watch her leave him over and over again. Once she moved to Yale, that'd be it. He decided they'd never be in the McDonald-Venturi house together ever again. He'd visit her, sure. But not in that house. Not in a place with so many memories of what could have been. What should have been._

Casey was sitting on a chaise lounge chatting with Em, when a reluctant Sam appeared with Derek in tow.

"Casey!" Derek beamed, struggling to break free of Sam's grip, though he failed, since he could barely stand on his own.

"Case, Derek said he needs to talk to you," Sam told her, helping his friend sit and giving Emily a pointed look. Emily, who had also borne the brunt of Derek's whining during senior year, had managed to stop herself from telling Casey about Derek's feelings on multiple occasions, but she agreed with Sam that he really needed to tell her. But not tonight. That was not a good idea.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked Derek, trying to get him to rip his gaze away from Casey. "Derek, don't say something stupid."

"Spare me the lecture." Derek waved his hand at Emily carelessly, and almost toppled off the chair. "Go away!" he barked, and went back to staring at Casey with a goofy grin on his face. She eyed him warily.

Emily pulled Sam aside. "Do you think he's going to tell her to stay or something?" she whispered.

Sam shrugged. "Casey's not going to take anything he says tonight seriously; she can see he's had a few too many."

"A few!" Emily snorted. "Let's hope for the best. Come on, we have to go rescue Sheldon. I left him on bathroom duty."

"I'll pass, thanks," Sam began, but Emily pulled him towards the house.

"Nope, you promised to help me out tonight, and that includes making sure my parents don't come home to find the house in ruins. I want to go dance with my boyfriend; you can keep an eye on things for a few minutes."

"Fine. But you owe me." Sam followed her reluctantly into the house.

Derek watched them go; when they were finally alone he took Casey's hand and caressed it, trying his best to focus on her eyes, so that his own ended up darting back and forth between hers and making him dizzy.

Casey smoothed a strand of hair from his face. "What did you want to talk to me about, Derek? And why are you so wasted? You told me you don't drink anymore."

"I don't," Derek insisted, and leaned against her shoulder, unable to keep his head up. "You're leaving me in two months," he accused.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know," Casey told him, patting his knee gently. She wasn't used to dealing with him this way—it kind of freaked her out.

He nodded. "I'm going to miss you, too. Too much. I love you, Casey." He lifted his head to look at her, and saw that she was smiling.

"And I love you. I'm so glad we became friends." She figured he was one of those sappy drunks; she may as well play along. Though she really did love him—he was her best friend.

"No."

"No?" Casey repeated, confused.

"I mean, I love you." Derek wasn't quite sure why she didn't get it.

"Yes, I heard you."

"No!" Derek's eyes darkened, and he put both hands on her shoulders to steady himself as he looked at her. "I want you."

"Derek, don't be silly, do you even know who you're talking to anymore?"

"I'm drunk, Case, I'm not blind," Derek chuckled, and he tried again. "I want _you_."

"Oh." Casey wasn't quite sure how to respond. She couldn't really say, "I want you," in return. Sure, she'd had a major crush on him when they'd first met, but that was quickly replaced by repulsion, aggravation, and then, finally, a deep friendship.

"Please, Casey. Stay. Be with me." Derek was feeling pathetic; she was not responding well.

"Der…" Casey began, but before she could say more, Derek turned away from her, leaned forward, and vomited onto the grass.

"Oh, God. Derek, come on, we'd better get you home."

"No…" Derek couldn't finish the sentence, because he retched again.

Casey helped Derek to his feet, and they made their way slowly across the yard. Casey let them in their back door quietly, and miraculously half-dragged, half-carried an unconscious Derek up the stairs and into his bedroom, without waking a single occupant of the house. She laid him on his stomach and carefully removed his leather jacket, which reeked of the various beverages Derek had consumed that night.

She stood in the doorway watching him for a minute, and then called Emily to explain what had happened. She left out the part about Derek's insane confession; she knew it had been the alcohol talking, and he wouldn't remember it in the morning, anyway. Right?

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

The next morning, Derek woke to the sound of Casey snoring softly in his desk chair. Blinking in pain as he lifted his head and felt the sun's rays hitting his face, he tried to call out to her, but it came out as more of a croak.

She heard him anyway, jolting out of her slumber, and placed an aspirin and a glass of water in his hands. He thanked her and downed the glass, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and laying back against his pillow. He hadn't had a hangover this badly in, well, forever.

She looked him over apprehensively, as if afraid that speaking would hurt him somehow. Derek waited impatiently for her to say something, and when she didn't, he did the only logical thing he could think to do.

He lied.

"What happened last night? How trashed was I?"

Casey scrunched up her nose. "It was pretty ugly, Der. Why'd you drink so much?"

"Graduation," Derek shrugged, as if that explained it.

Choosing to ignore that, Casey continued, "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Derek pretended to think hard, even though the memories had flooded back to him as soon as he'd opened his eyes.

"Well, I think I puked. And you carried me up here?" he peered at her, as if confirming the information.

She nodded. "Yeah. It was so much fun," Casey came over and patted the top of his head. "That was sarcasm, Derek, in case you missed it."

"Funny, Case." He looked up at her with sincerity in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to babysit me. I promise I'll never do anything that stupid ever again."

"Apology accepted. Now that I know you're alive, though, I'm going to go take a shower."

She headed to the doorway, and paused, turning around to face him again. "You sure you don't remember anything you said or did last night, besides the puking?"

Derek was already in too deep; he'd made a mistake in telling her his feelings, and now was his chance to fix it. "I don't remember a thing. I probably acted like an idiot, though," he lied, as convincingly as he could muster.

She bought it, and he breathed a tiny sigh of relief. "Oh, you were your usual charming self," Casey teased, and, relieved Derek's confession of love was only a fluke, went to take her shower.

When she was gone, Derek rolled over and punched his pillow, burying his face deep within it to block out the light. It was going to be a long day.


	2. When the Storm is Through

No offense to Yale. I'm sure it's a great school. Oh, and Derek is probably OoC in this whole thing, but he's sad. Do you blame him? ;)

Enjoy!

--Brandi

Disclaimer: I own Twizzlers on occasion, but nothing else in this chapter. I guess I technically own Charlotte, too, but honestly I don't want her. She can go back to OC Land after this fic is over. Although maybe Meribelle will take pity on her and adopt her:)

----------

_No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me, that this is the start…_

----------

**Chapter 2: I'll Be There When the Storm is Through**

Charlotte had been snapping her gum for what seemed like hours. Casey pressed her fingers into her ears, trying to drown out the popping sounds that assaulted her eardrums every few seconds.

They got along well enough, but Charlotte could be extremely selfish. The last time Casey had politely asked her to be quieter while they were both studying, Charlotte had retorted, "It helps me concentrate. You don't like it, go to the library."

Casey had. But today, she wanted to be in her bed, with the covers pulled up around her, laptop propped on her knee. So she tolerated the snapping.

She also tolerated the school. Yale was not what she'd thought it would be. Her classes were huge and impersonal, for the most part people kept to themselves, and the professors always seemed to be in a hurry, so that the only time she could talk to them was during office hours—when everyone else came out of the woodwork to see them as well. She'd joined a few clubs, but she just didn't have that sense of belonging you were supposed to feel at your dream school.

And then there was Charlotte. She sometimes wished she had a room of her own. Casey didn't do too well with a lack of privacy, especially when she was sharing with someone who could be so abrasive.

The worst part of it was her constant homesickness. It was October; she'd been at the school for almost two months and all she wanted was to get back to London. She talked to her mom, and the rest of the family, every night, and to Derek about three times a week. But it wasn't the same as seeing them every day. She knew she'd get used to it eventually, and she was going to visit for Thanksgiving break, but it didn't make the transition any less painful.

Putting her laptop aside—the snapping was preventing any real work from getting done anyway—Casey thought back to her last day at home.

_Nora had made a big breakfast, with everyone's favorite foods. It would be their last meal together all living in the same house, and Casey had a feeling all the cooking was more about her mother keeping herself busy than about celebrating Casey's last day. _

_Of course, she would be going with Casey to help her move in, but that didn't mean Nora remained dry-eyed throughout the morning. When Derek came downstairs, he caught Casey, Nora, and George wrapped in a tight group hug, Nora's eyes spilling over with tears, and Casey looking like hers were about to do the same. _

_Derek turned away quickly, but George saw him and pulled him into the group hug. They stood in circle for a few minutes, just breathing in and out together. Finally, Casey was the first to pull away, and she mumbled something about going to her room to finish packing. Upstairs, Casey snuck into Derek's room and pulled his favorite gray-and-pink polo from his drawer. She didn't know what made her do it; perhaps she knew she'd want a little piece of him to hold on to when she left. _

_During breakfast, no one could speak except Marti, who chattered about how Daphne would visit Casey and keep her company. _

_Edwin tried to be valiant and make a nice little toast, but he couldn't get through it because Lizzie, Casey, and Nora were crying too hard. _

"_Forget it, Ed, she's leaving and that's that," Derek growled. He pushed his chair back violently and practically ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time. _

_Casey looked up in surprise; he hadn't said much the last few days but she wasn't expecting such an outburst._

_Quietly excusing herself, Casey made her way to Derek's room and pushed the door open gently. He was lying on his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling. He refused to look at her as she came in and curled up next to him. _

"_I'm going to really miss you," Casey whispered in his ear, and that got his attention. He looked at her solemnly, and pulled her closer to him. They lay together quietly for a few minutes, just watching each other. Derek was tempted to speak, and Casey could tell he had something else on his mind. But he said nothing, so she remained quiet as well. _

_Nora entered then, and told Casey it was time to get going. She slowly got up from Derek's bed, and he rolled over so that they broke eye contact. Sighing, Casey returned to her room to gather her things._

_Outside, Casey and Nora had the car all loaded, and the family stood in a line, waiting for their turns to say goodbye. _

_Emily ran over from next door, hugging Casey quickly before jumping in her own car and speeding off to work. They had had a nice girls' night yesterday to say goodbye, and Casey knew Em wanted to let her have some family time. Sam had done the same—all Casey's friends had gathered a week ago to wish her good luck, and she carried snapshots of that party in her luggage. She figured she could put them up on her wall once she moved in._

_Moving from one to the other, Casey kissed them all goodbye and they exchanged 'I love you's, until just Derek was left._

_He opened his arms and Casey ran into them; they enveloped each other in a tight hug. "Don't screw up," Derek whispered into her hair, and Casey smacked him on the back of the head with the arm that was wrapped around him. But she smiled. She knew it was his way of telling her goodbye, and she'd take what she could get. _

"_And you behave yourself," she offered, blinking back tears as they pulled apart. Derek wiped at his own eyes, but quickly regained his composure and shoved her off towards the car. _

_As Casey and Nora drove away, she looked back at her family, who were waving enthusiastically, and at Derek, who had his arm around Ed's shoulder protectively, as if stopping him from running after the car. But Casey had a feeling it was actually the other way around. _

"Casey?" Charlotte jolted her out of her thoughts as she repeated her name. "Casey. Do you want some?" she asked, holding out a pack of Twizzlers.

"What? Oh, thanks," Casey said, reaching across the bed to grab one. Chewing thoughtfully on the tip, she decided to check her email.

Casey broke into a grin when she saw a forward from Derek. It was just one of those emails everyone sends around, with funny pictures of animals, but Derek had written, "To break up the studying. Have a good laugh, and then get back to work! Love, Derek (and Ralph says hey)."

She couldn't remember who had first started signing "love" on their emails, but she kind of liked it.

She began scrolling through the pictures and giggling, so naturally Charlotte asked her what was so funny.

"Derek sent me an email," Casey beamed at her roommate, but Charlotte didn't smile back.

"Him again? Don't tell me you still talk to him all the time."

"Why wouldn't I? He's my best friend!" Casey was indignant. How dare she say such a thing?!

"Casey, I've known you for a while now, and you've never gone more than a few hours without saying his name. He comes up in conversations that have absolutely nothing to do with him, and you're always either emailing him or talking to him on the phone. You have got to get over him, girl."

"That's not true!" Casey responded, though even she knew that was a lie—she _did_ spend an awful lot of time talking about him.

"You've got it bad. Why don't you just forget about him already—meet some new guys—and you'll be much happier."

"Char, he's not my boyfriend. There's nothing to forget. I just miss him. And I have met new guys. I have a date tonight, remember?"

Charlotte nodded, unconvinced. "Whatever you say, Casey. I still say you fell hard for him and now you can't let him go."

Casey had had enough. "Stop telling _me _about _my_ life, okay? So what if I talk about him all the time? I like talking about him!"

"Yeah, and you never stopped to think that you talk about him all the time because you're in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with him."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. Casey blushed.

"I might, possibly, have feelings…I guess…I mean, I guess I am in love with him," Casey said quietly, after a long pause. She had suddenly realized that her feelings for Derek, building steadily for the last two months that she'd been missing him, were not just a crush. Not anymore. This was something more…permanent.

"There you go! It feels better to admit it, doesn't it?" Charlotte finally smiled at her.

Casey had been dancing around the thought for so long…it really did feel good to say it aloud. After all, she supposed, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' But that didn't change the fact that she was in Connecticut and he was in Toronto, and she was pretty sure they just wouldn't work as a couple. There was also the crucial fact that he might not feel the same way after all this time. She'd thought about graduation night briefly, but really, she had no way of knowing his true feelings.

"It does feel good. But we can't be together."

"Why the hell not? Look at you, you're blushing." Charlotte stuck a Twizzler in her mouth and twirled it around her finger as she continued. "Let me guess, you're afraid it would ruin your friendship, right?"

"Something like that," Casey agreed, though it was also the fact that he was her stepbrother, and if it didn't work out they'd still have to see each other at every holiday and birthday. Not to mention the fact that long-distance relationships were tough enough without those added complications. Charlotte didn't know they were related by marriage, though, and Casey planned to keep it that way.

Charlotte pressed on. "Look, we both know you're miserable here. Why don't you apply to transfer to Toronto next semester?"

"Are you crazy?! Do you know how it's going to look to a prospective employer that I spent one semester at Yale and three and a half years at Toronto? That's just not a good idea."

"You tell this hypothetical employer that you were taking care of your emotional well-being, and that you felt you got just as good an education at the University of Toronto as you would have here."

Casey crossed her arms. "No way."

"Fine. Spend the next four years being miserable and alone. I don't care." Charlotte finished her Twizzler and put her gum back in her mouth, snapping it yet again for emphasis.

"When you put it that way…" Casey began. She gave her roommate a hard look. "It wouldn't hurt to apply, right?" She couldn't believe it, but Charlotte was making sense. Why stay at a school she hated?

"Go for it, girl," Charlotte insisted, still smiling.

"You know what, you're right. I'm almost positive Toronto will accept me." Casey clicked open a new webpage and typed in the University of Toronto's address. And she began filling out the online application.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Later that evening, Casey was in high spirits. She had put in a transcript request, finished the Toronto application, and written a fantastic personal statement. She hadn't even heard Charlotte snap her gum. Now all she had to do was transfer money for the application fee, and then break the news to her parents. But that last part could wait a bit, at least until she was officially in.

As she was getting ready for her date, she heard her cell phone ring. Picking it up carefully so as not to smudge her nail polish, she didn't bother to look at the caller id before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is it safe to talk? Did you get all your work done?" came the familiar teasing voice.

"Derek!?" she squeaked, caught off guard.

Charlotte heard the mention of his name from her bed and gave Casey a thumb's up, glad to hear his name from her for once—now that everything was out in the open, and Casey was finally facing her feelings.

They chatted for a few minutes, as Casey finished getting ready. Unbeknownst to Casey, while she did her hair in the bathroom, Charlotte had let her date in, and he called out to her, "Case? You almost ready? We're going to be late for the movie if you don't hurry up!"

"Hold on, Der." She held the phone away from her. "Be right there, Jim!" she called back through the closed door.

She returned the phone to her ear in time to hear Derek say, "Who's that? You have a guy in your room?"

She didn't like his accusatory tone. What did he think she'd meant when she'd told him she was getting ready to go out?

"Yes, we're going to the movies in a few minutes. I guess Char let him in."

"You're dating?" There was that accusatory tone again. Given Casey's earlier admittance of her feelings, she was tempted to think that he sounded jealous, but shook that thought from her mind quickly. No use thinking like that; she'd only lead herself on. Even if she was going to transfer schools, she couldn't let herself think that solving the distance problem would automatically throw them into a relationship. She had to take things slowly, right?

"Yes, Derek. Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh really? Well I hate to tell you, but he's actually a nice guy. We met in Lit class, and this is the first time we're going out. So stop being so overprotective!"

"Overprotective?!" Derek scoffed. "Whatever, Spacey."

"Well what is it then? Aren't _you_ dating? You don't hear me complaining about _your_ girlfriends."

"That's because I don't have any."

"I don't believe you." Casey was getting impatient; he was making her late.

"Well believe it. I haven't gone out on a single date all semester."

"And why not? Aren't there _any_ nice girls in Toronto?"

"Sure. Plenty."

"So what's the problem, then?"

"They're not you." And Derek clicked the phone off.

But Casey didn't hear him hang up anyway; she had dropped the phone on the bathroom floor.


	3. At the Beginning with You

Last chapter! Thanks so much for all the feedback…I can't tell you guys enough how much your reviews mean to me.

Enjoy!

--Brandi

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Isn't it sad how little has changed?

----------

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever…wonderful journey._

----------

**Chapter 3: In the End I Wanna Be Standing at the Beginning with You**

When Ralph heard Derek basically confess his feelings to Casey, and then hang up, he knew he'd finally snapped. Because everything he'd said was true. Ralph had been trying to set Derek up with girls all semester, but his friend wouldn't have it. He wouldn't even go out to a party.

Derek would sit in his room at the computer, watching and re-watching all his video footage of Casey, and spreading his pictures of her across his bed, tracing them one by one with his fingers. It was getting pathetic.

But Ralph had had no idea Derek was so far gone. What good did it do Derek to confess his feelings now? No good at all. Casey was gone. He'd missed his chance. Sam and Emily had been telling him all last year that his window of opportunity had been waning, but Derek wouldn't listen.

And then there was that disastrous confession on graduation night; Sam and Emily hadn't known about that part. Derek had told him one night at the beginning of the semester. Ralph felt sorry for him, he really did, but it was no excuse to quit living your life. He decided that if Derek didn't snap out of it by winter break, he would _force_ him to go see Casey at the McDonald-Venturi's and settle this, even if he had to tag along himself.

And now Derek had gone and basically told Casey how he felt about her. What the hell was Casey supposed to do now? Drop everything and move back to Canada because Derek was moping around? He hoped she had more sense than that.

Then again, he also hoped she'd do it.

They didn't speak again after that phone call. Derek spent the next week growing more and more despondent.

Ralph began to lose hope that either of them would make the first move.

However, he had no idea what Casey was thinking. He could only assume she had washed her hands of the whole thing and decided to move on. But, he thought, that girl was always full of surprises.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

The next Friday morning, Casey packed her overnight bag and hugged Charlotte goodbye at the bus station. She had tucked the stolen polo shirt into a front pocket of the duffle; she'd been sleeping in it every night, but figured she'd better return it.

The ride back into Canada was long, and Casey couldn't keep her mind on the homework she had brought for the journey. She began to second guess her decision, but when the familiar Toronto skyline came into view, she was filled with a rush of excitement, and her resolve was strengthened. Neither she nor Derek had Friday classes, and she hoped he'd be home. She kept patting her pocket to make sure the slip of paper with Derek's address on it was still there, and when the bus finally reached the stop near his building, she was surer than ever that this was the right thing to do.

She didn't want to buzz him on the intercom; that would ruin the surprise. So she waited outside the door for twenty minutes, hoping someone would come in or out. She got her chance when an elderly woman brought her dog in from a walk, and Casey darted into the lobby and up the stairs.

She stopped in the stairwell to Derek's floor to brush her hair and make sure she looked presentable. "Please be home," she whispered, as she pushed open the stairwell door.

No such luck. It was a Friday night; of course he'd be out. She sat down on the floor with her back against the wall, pulling out her homework again and trying to work on it.

Suddenly she heard footsteps down the hall, and she stood up quickly.

It wasn't Derek. A man passed her with a curt nod, and let himself into the apartment across the hall.

Soon she figured she should really call him and let him know she was sitting outside his door, but at the same time she couldn't bear to ruin her plan.

Ralph finally came along an hour later. "Casey!" he cried, shocked to see her.

They hugged briefly, and he eyed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here? To see Derek."

"Oh. He's been at the library all night. I just got in from class, so he should be back with our dinner soon. He always orders Chinese for us on Friday nights."

"Derek at a library? What is the world coming to?" Casey joked, but she was pleased about it.

Ralph shrugged. "It's either do his homework or sit in his bedroom staring at your picture for hours on end. That's all he ever does these days."

Casey's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

Ralph feigned remorse. "Oops, I've said too much." He smiled. "Why don't you come in and wait for him?"

"Thanks, but I want to wait for him right here. You said he wouldn't be much longer?"

"Probably not. Okay, well, let me know if you need anything." He patted her shoulder as he went inside, and before he shut the door he added as an afterthought, "Good luck!"

She thanked him, and began piling her homework back into her bag. After a few more minutes, she heard footsteps again.

This time, Derek came around the corner. When he spotted Casey, he went white, and walked toward her slowly, unable to break eye contact. The Chinese food bag fell from his wrist as he stood there, dumbstruck.

"Hi," she said simply, and he managed a weak smile.

"Hey."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, until Derek broke the silence with, "I'm sorry about that phone call…"

Just as Casey said, "Derek, about that phone call…"

They laughed, and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "You go ahead."

She nodded.

"I transferred to Toronto. I should get the acceptance letter any day. So I'm here for the weekend to tour the school…and celebrate with you."

Derek's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I hated Yale, Derek. For a lot of reasons. But mostly because you weren't there."

This couldn't be happening. He had waited for this for so long, and now she was finally telling him she wanted him? It wasn't possible.

"So you mean, you agree with what I said graduation night?"

"You said you didn't remember what happened that night!" she cried. Casey couldn't be angry, though; she was too excited.

"Answer me."

"Yes. But I'm not going to say it until you say it again. Because I'll know you mean it this time."

"Fair enough." He paused. "I love you, Case."

Casey felt her chest constrict for a second, and she breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I love you, too."

And the next thing she knew, she was in his arms, pouring all of her emotion into a perfect kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he reached for the doorknob; they crashed through the door and stumbled towards his bedroom, still entangled.

Derek pulled away long enough to bark to Ralph, who was reclining on the sofa, "Ralphie! Bags!"

Ralph sat up quickly and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He smiled after them as they tumbled through Derek's bedroom door, and shut it firmly behind them. Ralph ran outside to collect Casey's luggage and the forgotten Chinese food. He glanced back towards the apartment, tossing Casey's bag into it and shutting the door. Then he picked up the food and headed towards the stairwell, whistling as he went.


End file.
